Genbu
, is a Kenbumajin Yo-kai that was first introduced in the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime series. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, his Kenbumajin form is a Rank SSS Yo-kai of the Slippery Tribe, while his Genjuu form is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the same tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime: Minor Yo-kai * M05: Minor Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch 4: Playable Yo-kai . Biology Genbu is the Kenbumajin who wields the . He wears green samurai armor with a purple and yellow haori-like overcoat. His hair is a purplish brown. His eyes' irises are yellow and his sclera is dark blue. On his left arm and hovering on the right side is a white snake. In his Genjuu form, Genbu is a giant green tortoise, giant branches grown from his head that resemble horns and vines that resemble a beard, his mossy black shell seems to be surrounded by fog that has the shape of a white snake. Genbu is usually a serious character, but he has the tendency to get excited when chopping things. Genbu can fly and his axe can easily slice anything in half, even attacks. He is also able to manipulate water, as seen by his Soultimate. Profile Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Genbu's Kenbumjain form was a Budokai seal exclusive character duringJorogumo's event. His Genjuu form is a crank during Shuka's event. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Genbu debuts in SS031, where he sets a bunch of trials for the main cast to go through, which they survive. Before they could grab his axe, he materialized himself and challenged the group to a fight. Suzaku prompts Touma to transform into his Kenbumajin form and ends up getting Genbu to make a deal with the team, challenged to cut Jorogumo's webs. In the next episode, he tries to cut the webs of Jorogumo but fails, getting taunted by the spider Yo-kai in the process. He then gets serious and uses up all his energy to perform his Soultimate move, successfully chopping through the webs but forcing Touma to revert. In SS036, he defeats Momy's Shadowside form using his Soultimate. In SS045, Touma uses him to chop down Byakko's bamboo forest to stop the tiger Yo-kai from hiding, but the bamboos regrow quickly afterwards. He later sustains several attacks form Byakko and his clone before being defeated. In SS049, he fights the Shinma and saves Shuka from Soranaki. He later reverts to Touma during Gentou's awakening. Game Data Moveset |--|unknown||Turning his axe into one made of water, and builds up a whole lot of strength to slash any enemy.}} Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Kenbumajin Genjuu Etymology Genbu is the Japanese name of the Black Tortoise of the North, which is one of the Four Symbols based on mythological creatures in the Chinese constellations. It represents the north and the winter season. In SS031, Akinori mentions that Genbu was always shown as a tortoise. Trivia *In Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends, Genbu used to be a pet tortoise belonging to Shin before Susanoo turned him into his Genjuu form. *Genbu's Genjuu form was first released via Wibble Wobble, making him the only Genjuu to debut in this manner. Suzaku's debuted in the anime, Byakko's debuted via a leak regarding him and Fudou Myouou and Ashura's are still unknown. Kyryn also debuted in the anime, while Souryuu debuted in Yo-kai Watch 4. *Genbu does not garb his weapon during his summoning animation. Instead, he swings it forward. Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Kenbumajin Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Article stubs Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Genjuu Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Group Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Snake Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with four or more legs